Firewhisky
by EvilEdna42
Summary: When will Tonks learn not to drink Firewhisky? This is a RemusTonks fic, so if you don't like that, don't read.
1. Chapter 1

Firewhisky, Tonks reflected happily, was surely one of the Wizarding world's greatest achievements. Humming softly to herself, she paused at the door of Number Twelve, Grimmauld Place, and tried to remember how in the world doorknobs were supposed to work. Was there really meant to be two of them, and was one really supposed to be orbiting the other? Starting to giggle, Tonks covered her mouth with one hand and shushed herself loudly.

"You'll wake everyone up!" she half-sang to herself, swaying on the spot and simultaneously reaching out her other hand in an attempt to capture the doorknob. As if in answer to her unspoken wish, the door swung open and revealed a tired-looking Remus Lupin, rubbing his eyes and looking bewildered.

"Tonks?" he muttered, drawing his dressing-gown more tightly about his shoulders, "What _are_ you doing?"

"Rotcher, Wemus!" Tonks exclaimed, "No, wait, that's not right – WOTCHER, REMUS!" She swayed alarmingly, looking incredibly pleased with herself.

Remus stepped out on to the pavement and leant forwards, nose wrinkling up as the smell of alcohol assaulted his senses, "Tonks, are you drunk?"

"Nah, I'm just suitably refreshed!" Tonks nodded her head in an attempt to convince the man standing in front of her.

Remus sighed, shaking his head as though faced with a recalcitrant student. "We'd better get you to bed."

"Now that's an offer I don't get every day," Tonks said with a lascivious wink, the effect rather spoiled by the fact that she chose that moment to pitch forward and land with a solid thunk against Remus' chest. Looking up into his face, she smiled dreamily and closed her eyes. "Mmm, nice."

"Tonks?" Remus sounded faintly amused, "You're going to have to try and stand up."

Tonks cracked open one eye and studied his face. "You have a nice mouth," she announced, "I've always thought so."

"Have you?" Remus still sounded as though he found the situation funny, which just wouldn't do.

"Yes, I have," Tonks said firmly, reaching up unsteadily and placing her lips lightly against his. Remus stiffened as though turned to stone, hands gently pushing her shoulders to rock her back on her heels.

"You don't want to go down this path, Tonks," he warned, "no matter how drunk you are."

"You know what I've always wondered?" Tonks asked, as though she hadn't heard him speak, "Whether or not Werewolves are physically identical to humans when in their human form." She slid an unsteady hand down Remus' chest, noting happily that he sucked in a breath as she did so.

"Tonks," he warned again, "this is one of those times when I'm all too human."

Tonks merely murmured something incomprehensible in reply, pushing against his restraining hands and smiling to herself when they gave way without much protest, landing her back against his chest. She pressed her lips softly against the side of his neck, feeling his muscles tense beneath her lips.

"Tonks," he groaned, and she felt the vibration against her tongue. She slipped her hand inside his dressing gown, noting with pleasure that he clearly slept in just his underwear. Sliding her hand down lower, she fluttered her fingers against his abdomen and slid a nail across the waistband of his boxers. In answer, he pulled her body more firmly against his and captured her mouth with his own, breath mingling with hers as he gently parted her lips and flicked his tongue against hers. He stepped backwards into the house, turning them both around so that he could lean against the door and close it firmly.

"We really, really shouldn't be doing this," he muttered, while trailing butterfly kisses along her jaw, "you're too drunk to know what you're up to…"

"I don't need to be drunk to want you," Tonks said earnestly, hand still poised at the waistband of his underwear, "just breathing…."


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Okay, you should all be aware before reading this that I'm not entirely sure that this shouldn't be stronger than an M rating, but that as the M rating is the highest that has, that's what it is. It should really be more of an NC-17 rating. So, if the thought of that is too much for you, please read no further. If you quite like that kind of thing, welcome to my world you kinky devil :D

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

"_I don't need to be drunk to want you," Tonks said earnestly, hand still poised at the waistband of his underwear, "just breathing…."_

Remus growled low in his throat and captured Tonks' mouth for a punishing kiss. Just as Tonks began to think that he was angry with her, and began to move away, the kiss turned gentle as he tangled his tongue with hers and softly slid his hand under the hem of her T-shirt.

"You taste like Firewhisky," he murmured against her mouth, fingering the lacy edge of her bra.

"I think I've been pickled in it," Tonks replied, fingers trembling as they traced a circle around his navel.

"Drinking to forget?" Remus' thumb brushed lightly against her nipple, causing her to shudder and moan slightly.

"Actually, I was drinking to stop myself coming home and doing exactly what I'm doing right now…" Tonks slid her hand round Remus' back and arched against him as he flicked his fingernail against her already-sensitised nipple; only to squeak her disappointment as he drew away and stared down at her with a frown creasing his brow.

"So this isn't something you want to do when you're sober?" he accused, holding her at arms' length.

"No, it's not that at all! I just.. Didn't think you'd be interested and I didn't want to make a fool of myself.." Tonks ran her ankle up the inside of Remus' calf and watched with satisfaction as he closed his eyes against the sensation.

"You've been driving me to distraction for months," he muttered, pulling her close to him again and resuming his exploration of her nipple. Tonks, thanking Merlin for her weekly yoga classes, wound her right leg around his hips and pulled him in against her, pleased to feel the evidence of his arousal against her lower stomach.

"Months, eh?" she grinned, pulling his head down for a kiss, smothering his reply with her lips. Remus growled again, causing her to shiver with excitement. With one swift movement, he pulled her t-shirt off over her head, before reaching round her back and unclipping her bra.

"Had a lot of practice at this?" She breathed, tipping her head back as he covered the tip of one breast with his hot mouth, tongue teasing the hardened nipple until it ached and the pulse between her thighs grew even more insistent. Tonks' fingers worked on the cord of his dressing gown, fumbling at the knot for what seemed like an eternity before she managed to work it loose and slip the fabric over his shoulders, letting it fall to the floor. Remus pushed her up against the wall, placing his hands either side of her head and kissing her fiercely. Tonks allowed one of her hands to drift down his chest, savouring the sensations of hot, damp skin, letting her hand dip lower until she had the length of his erection cupped in her fingers through the material of his underwear. She felt him hiss her name into her mouth and experimentally rubbed her thumb across the head of his cock. He jerked his head back and stared at her through desire clouded eyes, dropping his hands from the wall and divesting her of her jeans in double-quick time.

"Remus," Tonks moaned, sliding her hand down inside the vent of his boxers to cup his balls, "I need you _now_.."

Something feral shone in Remus' eyes for a second, kicking Tonks' arousal into even higher gear. He pushed her hand away from his boxers, pulling them down and off his legs in one fluid motion, grabbing her ass and pulling her tight against him. Tonks ground her hips against his, feeling the head of his cock nudging her mound. In answer to her unspoken plea, Remus lifted her slightly, allowing her to wrap both legs around his waist and guide him into her hot, slick entrance. Tonks gasped as he entered her in one long thrust, glad that he was holding her up as she wasn't sure her legs could have taken the strain.

"Merlin, you feel so good," Remus groaned into her neck, letting her get used to the feel of him inside her before he began to move, rocking his hips slightly. Tonks dug her nails into his back, wanting him to thrust harder and deeper. Remus obeyed, all but lifting her off of him before thrusting her back down quickly. Tonks moaned and dug her nails in harder, scraping her teeth against his shoulder for good measure. Remus growled and began to move more quickly. Tonks felt the pleasure build and build before it exploded into the most intense orgasm of her life. A muffled exclamation and the feel of hot liquid trickling down her thighs told her that Remus had found his own release soon after.

Both breathing heavily, they collapsed into a boneless heap on the floor, both feeling too satisfied to move.

"Firewhisky has to be the greatest invention of all Wizardkind," Remus muttered, unknowingly echoing Tonks' earlier sentiments.

"Y'know, I'm glad that I've managed to clear up my questions on human-Werewolf compatibility," Tonks mused, drawing one fingernail down Remus' chest, "but I think we'll have to do this again to make sure it wasn't just a one off…"

Remus gave a deep, rumbling laugh, "Nymphadora Tonks, you'll be the death of me."

"Crikey, not for a while yet, I hope," Tonks said in mock-concern, dropping her eyes to his crotch where she could see the stirrings of arousal, "besides, you look perfectly healthy to me.."


End file.
